Harlequin: The Fairy Hero
by the-cryptid
Summary: In which Izuku Midoriya is also Harlequin, the fairy king. A quick prompt-like oneshot story made for others to finish.
1. Harlequin: The Fairy Hero

**Yo it's been so long since I watched seven deadly sins but King is always gonna be one of my favorites, the other being Ban. This is basically just My Hero Academia, but Izuku is King? Kind of? Some of this is gonna be modified, for example Izuku is pretty ooc but I wanted him to be more like King -bc this is fanfiction and I can change what I want, so if you don't like it, don't read it (also, I can't remember a lot, kind of relying on google for help lol). I'm better suited to short stories, and this will likely end with a cliffhanger, so I always leave the option of adopting the story to anyone who reviews or PM's me about it. I obviously own nothing.**

Izuku was 4 when he realized that remembering your past life wasn't normal.

Part of him whispers in the back of his mind that they'd never been normal.

He doesn't tell his mother about it. He'd heard stories about people who heard voices in their heads, and though he _knew_ it wasn't the same, he knew others would think it was.

He'd always been an odd kid. He didn't speak until a good year after the rest of his peers, and then it'd been full sentences. When he was 3, he'd waddled down to the kitchen clutching a large green pillow he hadn't had the night before, and had refused to give it to Inko when she asked. It went everywhere with him, and he refused to leave the house without it.

When he was 4, Inko found him whimpering in his sleep after finding out he was quirkless. Small mutters slipped through the nightmare, calling names -Ban, Diane, Meliodas, and more- hands clenching tightly against his pillow, shivering despite the heat, and she found herself feeling guilty.

Something was wrong with Izuku, and she had no way of finding out without possibly setting him off. She makes his favorite foods the next day and hopes- _desperately-_ that he doesn't remember the dream from the night before.

Izuku is 5 when Kacchan -who reminded him so much of Ban that his heart _hurt-_ stops being his friend, and starts being his enemy. He stops comparing them after the first month, when putting Ban in the same category as his bully made him feel like he was betraying his dear friend. Ban and Kacchan -_Bakugou_, he tells himself- were separate and always would be.

Izuku seems to stop aging when he is 10. He stays small and youthful, even as the rest of his class grows tall. He asks his mother for self-defense lessons, or martial arts classes. He tells her he's getting teased for his size, even as the voice tells him he needs to get stronger, better, to fight where he couldn't before.

Inko takes Izuku back to the quirk doctor when he is 11. She'd walked into her sons room and found him shirtless, a set of paper-thin wings settled against his back, like pale gold gossamer hung delicately on his skin. He asks her to tell the school to keep it secret. Only the staff know about Izuku's late "quirk," and only because they need to. He refuses to let his classmates taint his fragile title as a fairy with their twisted words.

At 14, Izuku has full control over Chastiefol, which his mother discovers is much more than just a pillow. His peers belittle him constantly -mostly for his status as "quirkless," but also for his appearance, half a foot shorter than the others, or more, and childlike. He applies to U.A., determined to be a hero, to save as many as possible, to _fight_. Bakugou tells him to jump off the roof.

At 14, Izuku fights a sludge monster, cutting it to pieces before All Might bursts onto the scene, stunned at the sight of what _looks_ like a child hovering with a pillow surrounded by bits of the slime-quirk-villain. He's so stunned, he drops the bottle containing said villain while on the way to turn him in. Bakugou is held hostage amidst burning buildings, and while Izuku no longer thought of them as friends, he didn't want him dead. The heroes were doing nothing, but Izuku knew that a true hero would risk everything to save an innocent. The sight of a _child_ rushing to save someone spurs the heroes into action. All Might shows up, and Izuku is scolded for running into a dangerous situation.

At 14, Izuku stands in front of the school he desperately wants to go to, dwarfed by everyone, everything, around him. He trips. A girl catches him with her quirk before he could stop himself. She tells him he's too young to be there. He resists the urge to tell her that he has lived more lifetimes than she could _ever_ imagine, and instead tells her he is 14, just small.

He ends up tiredly propped up against Chastiefol as the Pro Hero, Present Mic, explains the test. A tall boy with glasses calls him out on sleeping, on bringing a pillow with him to a test. Izuku simply yawns in response, eyes blinking slowly until the boy turns back around.

He finds himself standing with the boy, alongside the girl who'd helped him, at the same battle center for the practical test, hovering some feet over the ground. The moment the group is told to go, his eyes snap open as he flew forward, startling his surprised competitors into moving as the sounds of metal on metal filled the air. Several of the teens find Izuku floating in the air across from a scorpion-like robot - a two-pointer. He was making little hand gestures -his pillow nowhere to be seen- as a large spear moved quickly, through the air around the robot, before both disappeared, looking for a new opponent.

He'd gotten 56 points overall by the time the zero-pointer was released. They'd all been told fighting it was practically useless -being worth nothing, it was a waste of time- and he'd been ready to turn away to find something else when he heard it.

The girl who'd helped him that morning was trapped, her leg caught under the rubble, and he immediately thought back to her kind smile.

His lips drew down into a slight frown before raising his hand, staring down the giant robot, as he spoke quietly.

"Chastiefol, fifth configuration: Increase." Despite the loud sounds of the robot, a clear _snap_ was heard as the spear spun quickly, a light shining bright around it before thousands of smaller blades -kunai- appeared, rushing forward and tearing into his metal enemy.

There was a brief moment of silence as the blades disappeared, an all-too-familiar pillow appearing in their place as a loud voice declared the end of testing.

**Uh... lol I guess that's it... sorry dolls, it's been stuck in my head for a while bc a girl I babysit got me into My Hero Academia (this also happens to be the girl who got me into the Seven Deadly Sins) and I want more crossover fics about it. I really just love crossovers lmao. This was pretty rushed and I'm super tired so there's probably mistakes, but hopefully whoever adopts this fixes any that they find. I just kept thinking about while I was at work, so I wanted to write before I forgot it all, because that happens a lot.**


	2. AN

Uhh… I've had a few reviews asking me to continue this but I'm unreliable at best when it comes to actually writing a full on story. I tend to only write small cliffhanger-type oneshots, and then wait until someone asks to adopt it (something I mentioned in the first chapter but I'm guessing it wasn't noticed?) so… if you want to see more of this we need to find a writer that will actually do it. I'll update again once someone chooses to adopt, OR if I find the time and inspiration to write more before that happens. I'm super sorry that I likely won't be writing more, but I've been unreasonably busy lately (phy. therapy, voice therapy, new job, school starting, etc.) and all I've really found time for is little things, and most of them don't even get posted.

-Sorry again, Porcelain


	3. Cross Posting?

I'm posting this on wattpad and archive of our own to try and find someone to adopt it... I had free time earlier this week and sat down at a computer completely set on writing more of this, or at least trying to, and I ended up writing a crappy, salt-filled oneshot for Miraculous Ladybug that will never see the light of day again. Lol anyways... yeah thats basically it. Update later, hopefully with news of adoption.


	4. Adopted!

Ok so... Myth Lover Ate A Bee has decided to give Harlequin a try, and I couldn't be more excited. They just finished the first chapter, and are currently working on finding a name right now, but they should be posting soon.


End file.
